comoconociavuestramadrefandomcom-20200213-history
Piloto
Piloto es el primer episodio de la primera temporada de . Sinopsis Ted cuenta a sus dos hijos adolescentes la forma en que conoció a su madre hace 25 años. Presenta a Barney, Lily, Marshall y Robin; contando como Lily y Marshall se comprometieron y cómo el grupo conoció a Robin. Argumento Ted del futuro empieza a contar a sus hijos la historia de cómo conoció a su madre. La historia empieza en 2005 cuando Marshall le propone matrimonio a Lily, empezando la búsqueda de Ted de su alma gemela. En el MacLaren's, junto con Barney, Ted conoce a la reportera de noticias Robin, de quien se queda instantáneamente prendado. Tras una buena primera cita, y después de que ella se vaya a trabajar, decide realizar un acto romántico por ella. Simbólicamente, roba la trompa azul que estaba en el restaurante donde tuvieron la cita, yéndose a su apartamento con el grupo (con traje puesto, para deleite de Barney). Las cosas iban bien hasta que inexplicablemente le dice que le ama, destruyendo prematuramente sus posibilidades con ella. Después de un adiós prolongado, y con la idea de haber perdido o no "la señal", vuelve al futuro para concluir la historia de cómo conoció... a su tía Robin. Continuidad *Marshall es el primer personaje al que se refiere como "tio". *Hay alusiones a la personalidad de Barney que se repiten en el futuro: **Introduce la frase Ponte traje, explicando su origen después . **Introduce el juego de ¿Conoces a Ted?, una forma de ligar con chicas. **Empieza insistiendo que es el mejor amigo de Ted. **Suele cortar frases con su Espera... entre sílabas, al igual que en el futuro. **Menciona por primera vez su blog. **Se introduce su amor por el láser tag. Galeria HowImetyourmother_kids.jpg Pilot.jpg TheOliveTheory.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h03m29s91.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h05m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h07m12s104.png BFH.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-19h04m27s228.png Curiosidades Aciertos y Errores *En la escena en que Ted conoce a Robin, ella primero tiene el pelo cubriendole las orejas, pero en la siguiente toma, lo tiene detras de las orejas. *En la escena en la que Robin esta cubriendo la "historia del puente", en lugar de decir Metr News 1dice Metro 1 News. Otras Referencias y Alusiones *Cuando Ted ve la trompa azul, el lo llama un "pene de un pitufo" y le dice que decir eso en una primera cita es mala idea. Los Pitufos son un grupo de criaturas ficticias de color azul, que viven en algun lugar de los bosques de la Europa mediaval. Su primera aparicion fue en una tira comica belga en 1958, pero ganaron mas popularidad con la serie de television de Hanna-Barbera, que comenzo en 1981 hasta 1989. *Cuando Barney juega al láser tag, es disparado por un niño, diciendo "¡Oh, te he matado, Connor! ¡No me hagas ir a por tu madre!". Se trata de una referencia a la película Terminator, cuando el robot viaja al pasado para ir a por Sarah Connor y su hijo John. Musica *Cigarettes and coffe-Otis Redding *Back on the chain gang-The Pretenders *El tema de la serie "Hey beautiful"-The Solids, compuesto por los escritores/productores/co-productores Carter Bays y Craig Thomas. Otros *En la audicion de Neil Patrick Harris, que incluia la escena del laser tag, realiza una voltereta al igual que en este episodio. Alyson Hannigan, quien se encontraba en la habitacion de al lado durante la audicion de Harris, le pidio que chocara contra la pared cuando oyo el golpe de la pared supo que lo habia hecho. El choque fue provocado por haber sido mal calculado el espacio, dandose un golpe mas fuerte de lo que pretendia. *El champan que toma el grupo al fina del episodio era real, pero los actores (incluido Marshall Manesh, quien interpreta a Ranjit, que no puede beber alcohol por razones religiosas) no lo sabian hasta que lo probaron. *Este es el unico episodio (excepto por y ) donde no aparece la apertura tradicional (el montaje de las fotografias con los cinco personajes principales teñidas de verde). En cambio se ve una serie de fotos de Ted, Marshall y algunas amigas no identificadas. *El autobus amarillo (que aparece en el episodio numero 100) no aparece detras de los chicos, en este episodio. Futuras Referencias *Ted roba la trompa azul, que se muestra y se hace referencia a ella en varios episodios de la serie. *Es la primera aparicion de Ranjit y aparece varias veces a lo largo de la serie. *Marshall baila el baile del robot, repetido posteriormente. *Se intruduce la frase "Ponte traje", explicando su origen despues . *Ted dice haber estado presente la primera vez en que Marshall y Lily tienen osexo, y vuelve a mencionar . *La amiga de Robin vuelve aparecer . *El formato de Ted del futuro contando la historia a sus hijos aparece durante toda la serie. Tambien la usa Robin en otra ocasion. *Barney dice la frase "esta justo dentro", como un doble sentido sexual. Robin repite lo mismo tiempo despues . Premios *Este episodio fue nominado al Premio Excelencia 2006 en Diseño de Produccion de Television- Multi-Camara de Series de Television. *Este episodio gano el Premio Emmy 2006 a la Mejor Direccion de Arte para una serie Multi-Camara. Reparto *Saba Homayoon - Yasmin *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Joe Nieves - Carl *Jack Shearer - Taxista *Monique Edwards - Productor *Sarah Loew - Amiga *Gary Riotto - Camarero 1 *Tony Rossi - Camarero 2 *Randy Spire - Novio de:Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt en:Pilot it:Una Lunga Storia pt:Pilot uk:Pilot Categoría:Episodios de la primera temporada